


Bones and Bolts

by Shiro429



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro429/pseuds/Shiro429
Summary: THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING THISPapyrus and Mettaton are best friendsFrisk is 18Chara is 29Frisk and Chara are both girlsUnderfell Sans is going by FellMettaton always wished he was a girl





	Bones and Bolts

(Ik I said I’d do a comic of this, but that wasn’t turning out to well for me, so yeah.)

I remember it all so clearly... even though I wasn’t there.

“Blooky,” Mettaton started. He looked around at his surroundings. An old, gross alleyway with trash everywhere was what he saw. He shivered. This is gross! He thought. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” He asked nervously.

Nabstablook looked up at his worried cousin. He grinned. “Of course, Mettaton. I come this way to my house all the time!” They walked in silence for some time, until Nabstablook turned a corner. “This way.” He called to his cousin. The robot looked down the alleyway, gulped, and followed. They walked down the alley, and turned in all sorts of left and rights.  
“Are e close?” Mettaton whined. Nabstablook looked up at his cousin.  
“Sure are!”  
“Good. My feet are getting tired.” He complained. They turned right, to see a wall right in front of them.  
“Um... Blooky... this is a dead end.” Mettaton said, a little annoyed. The depressed ghost looked left and right. He looked confused.  
“Wait... this isn’t right...”  
“Lost, aren’t ya?”  
Mettaton and Nabstablook looked back to see a person in a black hoodie with its hood up, so that way you couldn’t see its face.   
“That’s too bad.” They continued. “Oh well! Guess it’s time to die.”  
Mettaton looked a Nabstablook with huge eyes. He turned to look at the person about to murder them. He wouldn’t let that person kill him, or his cousin!  
His arm turned into a cannon instead of his arm. His hai on his right side of his face flew up away from his face to reveal a glowing pink eye. Robotic wings came out from his back.  
“Not on my watch.” He stares at the person. People suck, he thought. Well, he continued, besides Frisk. Frisk had rescued the monsters and brought them back up to the surface. The funny thing is, she was sucked up into the barrier the first time before the monsters could come home. It took her years to finally return. The second time, she came back, and saved everyone. She was much older then she was now. She was 18 years old the second time she came back to save everyone.   
The figure chuckled.  
“You think you can beat me THAT easily?” The figure dashed from its position, disappearing from sight. Mettaton looked around. Where are they?! He thought. Nabstablook suddenly yelled his name. But it was too late. A knife was sticking out of Mettaton’s chest plate. It ran down all the way to his SOUL. The knife ran through his SOUL, and shattered. His wires inside of him were sparkling, and making a noise that meant they were snapped in half. He looked at Nabstablook. He had fear and tears in his eyes. Mettaton fell to the ground DEAD.  
Nabstablook flew over to him, and held his head.   
“Wh-wh-WHO ARE YOU?!” He yelled at the heartless killer. It shook its head.  
“Why would a killer tell the witness it’s name? That’s just stupid!” It yelled. It drew back it’s hood to reveal a female face with red eyes and pale pink cheeks with a stalker like smile.  
“You better leave before I kill you too. I’m giving you to the count of three. One.” Nabstablook looked at Mettaton, and back up at the murder. She was at two now.  
“Okay, okay!”  
He flew out of sight with tears in his eyes. The killer watched him leave.  
“Good riddance.” She turned to Mettaton. She leaned down to him. “What you get for saying those awful things to me.” She cut off his limbs, cut his hair, stabbed him more, and pulled out many important looking things out from inside of him. She snickered, and ran away.

 

“THANK YOU, MRS. UNDYNE, FOR INVITING US TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL HOME!”  
“No problem, dork.”  
“THERE HAS TO BE SOME REASON YOUVE INVITED US OVER!”  
“Nope, there’s not.”  
Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus were all at Undyne and Alphys’s house. Sans and Frisk were sitting on their couch, Asriel was sitting next to his dad in a comfy chair, Toriel was sitting in a fluffy purple rocking chair, and Papyrus was sitting on the ottoman of the fluffy purple chair. Undyne and Alphys were standing up.   
“UNDYNE, THERE HAS TO BE SOME REASON!”  
“maybe, bro, they invited us over because we’re friends. people do that, you know.” Sans rested his head on the armrest on the couch. Frisk looked over at Sans.  
“Is that why I’m invited over to your house everyday?” She asked. Sans looked at her, blushing a bright blue.   
“like i said! i invite you over because we’re friends!” Everyone knew Sans had a serious crush on her.  
Undyne sighed. “Okay, okay, fine! You got me, Papyrus. There is a reason.”   
Asriel sat up next to his father. “What’s the reason, Mrs. Undyne?”  
Oh, yeah. They got married, Alphys and Undyne did.   
“Well...” Undyne looked at her wife. She nodded to her. Alphys smiles wide.  
“I’m pregnant!” She beamed.  
Toriel gasped.  
“That’s amazing! How far along are you?”  
“Halfway.” The pregnant scientist replied. It’s a girl!”  
“Bout time, too! To many boys around.” Frisk laughed.  
Sans looked at her with a “excuse me, what” kind of look.  
“i’m sorry, what?”  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from the front door. Everyone turned their heads to see Nabstablook in tears.   
“Guys! This is a-a-an emer-er-“ He stammered. Frisk got up to embrace him in her arms.  
“Oh Blooky... what’s wrong?”  
“I-I...”  
Undyne was growing impatient. She clenched her fists and yelled: “COME ON, MAN! SPIT IT OUT!!”  
Nabstablook jumped, and yelled: “It’s Mettaton! He’s dead!”

 

There will be multiple chapters of this, so be sure to stay tuned


End file.
